1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a portable ultrasonic dental cleaning device for stimulating the gums, and removing plaque and foreign substances from the surfaces of the teeth. The present invention has particular use in the home environment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, the use of ultrasonic energy as a cleansing device involved utilizing various unwieldy and cumbersome appliances which must directly contact the surface of the teeth in order to perform their proper function. Generally, this equipment could only be utilized in the office of a professional dentist, hygienist or similar practitioner, and produced some discomfort to the teeth or gums of a patient during its application. Furthermore, these prior art devices generally included a mouthpiece which was placed over the entire set of upper or lower teeth of the patient.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,401,690 issued to Martin et al, describes an ultrasonic cleaning device which is a slight improvement over the prior art, since only several teeth are cleansed at any one time. However, the dental cleaning device described in the Martin et al patent still suffers from the disadvantage that it must be employed in the office of a dental professional.